


Safe With You

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing else matters when they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With You

Tommy loves the time they spend together, whether it's five minutes or five months. To think this whole relationship started off based on nothing but sex, and now look at them. 

Mick likes to call them two peas in a pod and Vince makes jokes about them getting married, but neither really understand how much they care and love each other. They can't unless they've felt it themselves. No one can match their intensity. 

When they're together, it's like nothing else matters in the world. Tommy can feel all his problems melt away and all of his attention latches on to Nikki. Together their love withstand it all.


End file.
